Gleam and a Smirk
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: England has been acting weird, France and America just want the Iggy that paid attention to them back, so what are they going to do... Make him mad,Sorry if I messed up anyone's voice of accent!
1. Gleam

The nations all sat in their respected chairs, listening to Germany and waiting for a fight to break out, but there was no fighting, no chatting, nothing. Why? Because England is just starring at his hands rather than paying attention to France and America on either side of him. You could tell they were getting annoyed. It seemed even Germany had stopped talking for a moment to wait for England to shut America up about his _'hero' _talk or to tell France to stop being a pervert and pay attention.

He did nothing but stare at his hands, unblinking and with glazed bright green eyes not moving, it looked like he was sleeping with his eyes opened.

"Vhy don't we take a 10 minute break ja? Germany said, letting Italy latch onto his arm yelling pasta.

Slowly England got up and headed towards the door. He passed all the other nations as he walked to the door to get out of the building, no one understood why he wanted to go outside, and without a coat for that matter. It was snowing, not lightly though, it was a blizzard.

The nations all waited for England to get back before one of them was brave enough to open the door. They were met with the back of England, he was just standing there looking up.

Finally some of the the nations (France, America, Canada,) worried for his health called Germany, who went outside and told England to go back to the meeting room. He nodded and went back, sitting down on his chair and as Germany went back to Italy as France and America interrogated him.

"Angleterre, what is wrong?" France asked for once being genuinely worried.

"Yeah dude!, you're acting all weird! Why are you ignoring meeeee?!" America whined, stuffing his face with another hamburger.

France and America continued to asked him the same question over and over until England finally talked.

"I am perfectly normal you bloody wankers! I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night due to paperwork" He said with a smile that everyone could see was forced.

France pulled America back, whispering to him, "we need to make Angleterre do something, got any ideas on how to make him mad?" he asked, "dude if I didn't have any ideas on how to make him mad then I wouldn't be America, I will start a conversation with him and you are going to come up and call him the black sheep of Europe"

France looked at him like he was the craziest person on the planet,

"Dude it's the black sheep of Europe or we stick with depressed Iggy all day"

France nodded, he would rather have a mad England than a sad one. America nodded and walked to England.

"Heyyyyyyy! Iggy! Listen to meeeeeeee?! Remember the Revolutionary war? I am sooooo glad I won my independence from you, if I didn't then I would have probably been killed like the British Empire!" America kept talking about all the time England messed up, you could see England sink deeper into his chair.

All the other nations (Germany, North Italy, South Italy, Spain, Prussia, Japan, China, Russia, Estonia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Hungary, Lithuania, Latvia, Canada, Romania, Denmark, Norway, Belarus, Ukraine) were watching out of the corner of their eyes to see England's face.

You could see pain and hurt in his expression. Then with France walking over they knew it was about to get worse.

"Honhonhonhonhon, it seems that the black sheep of Europe has done to many bad things in his life, who knew?"

Everyone in the room immediately froze, the nations knew that that was one name that hurt England to the core, they all turned to face England, waiting for a reaction.

Most of them expected him to run away or cry but no... He did none of these.

He _**laughed**_.

France flinched back, "Angleterre? Are you ok?" he asked as England merely smirked at him, getting up from him chair and turning on his heel he left the meeting room without a word, just a smirk and a gleam in his eye that no one could place.


	2. I'm home

(With England)

England had started running when he got out of the meeting building, he didn't know where he was going, just knew he was going somewhere away from the living, somewhere quiet.

_'He called me the black sheep of Europe, black sheep of Europe?, black sheep... it hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to cry, so with desperation to want to feel something I laughed, it didn't help, it just made me realize how weak I was'_

"Maybe if I disappeared" England was sitting on one of the snowy benches when he had come to his senses in the middle of small park he enjoyed walking through.

He knew he had to get back, tomorrow they had a bunch of 7th graders coming to talk to them about their culture. England wasn't sure he wanted to do it, they did it every year and every time no one would want to learn about his culture, or to just ask if he was alright for that matter.

_'I mean yeah I am a very grumpy old man but I have feelings to, I like to feel important to'_ But he was England, and all people saw in him was a person who had no heart and who was to old, he didn't get why they though he was old, _'China is older than me for crisis sake'_

England decided to focus on his surroundings instead of listening to his uncomforting and hurtful thoughts, he could see the snow fairies dancing together, he could also see the red string of fate that connected a lot of couples walking by. England felt a bubble of laughter, he couldn't see his red string of fate but he was so sure it was cut a long time ago though.

When he had gotten rid of his pride and asked America out, the American had insulted him and turned him down all at once and on valentines day of all days. England could remember that moment clearly.

_-Flashback-_

"_America can I talk to you?" England asked grabbing his hand and pulling him back, know one was around now, which made it the perfect moment to ask him his question._

"_America, will you go out with me?" England asked, refusing to meet America's eyes. All the other nations had left and they were alone in the meeting building._

"_I'm sorry dude but I don't want to go out with someone who's cooking sucks and economy is failing" That's exactly what the American said before turning around and muttering something that England caught as , "I wonder what Japan is doing?" then rushing out to catch up to Japan. _

_England starred at the spot America had just been, "he likes Japan, I should of known" he said quietly before grabbing his briefcase and going to find his car._

_He got outside and just his luck he saw America asking Japan out on a date, Japan agreed and England had ran home, no tears were streaming down his face but the rain made it seam like the gods and high heavens were crying for him._

_He didn't care, just sat on his back porch until he started to sneeze._

_-End of Flashback-_

Worse thing about that day was that America doesn't even remember rejecting him.

England had never felt that much pain then that day, he knew his cooking sucked and that his economy was failing -his brothers made sure he knew that he was the one at fault for their economy, tripping, punching, and kicking him and calling him mean things when they got the chance.-

He just put up with his brothers because he still cared for them. His barriers had come up then, he wouldn't let any feelings show, he slipped on his mask and hid all his pain. That's what they expect from England, to have no emotions.

His phone went off, he let it ring until the voice mail came.

"_England this is Wales, Scotland, Ireland, and Northern Ireland, our bosses want us to spend some stupid time together, thinking it will be good for the economy that is failing because of you, we will come by later with our stuff"_ It was Wales voice but you could hear the other brothers in the background fighting about one thing or another.

His brothers all lived together, except for England that is, England lived alone because they kicked him out.

England sighed and got up, heading back to his lonely home to start putting all the breakable things around his house away -god forbid if his brothers didn't break anything at his house-. Walking in he shut the door and took off his shoes, saying the one thing he wished someone would respond to.

"I'm Home"

* * *

**Yes, I am going to add Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland, the accents will probably be pretty bad. Oh and about the 7th grade thing, in my dreams 7th graders go to the meetings building and can learn about their nations. So yeah, Enjoy! and may Hetalia live on!**


	3. Shipping some characters

" That's was so not cool dude" America broke the silence.

"You idiotic European and people, aru" everyone turned their head to China, he was shaking his head.

"Like you have done any better dude" America said slowly, China just shook his head again and turned around.

"We should start preparing for the 7th graders aru" China headed towards the meeting room that is was going to be held in, everyone followed. They put their thoughts of England out of their head and set to work, America, Russia, and Canada helped carry the big heavy stuff in as the female nations and some of the male nations worked on the cleaning.

People who weren't cleaning or carrying things were helping France, Spain, Romano, and Italy in the kitchen, baking pastries for the kids. _'This is so exciting' _Canada thought helping Russia carry in a few benches, Russia's child-like smile was back in full force and he was starring at Canada,

_'Please look away'_ Canada's head screamed though he wasn't saying anything, the big Russia man didn't scare him but the way he was looking at him with a mix between adoration, possessiveness, and amusement was making the Canadian nervous.

"So Russia... Do you think there will be some interesting kids this year?" Canada asked, deciding to break the awkward silence between them.

"Da, there always are strange children each year, do you remember last year?" Canada bursted into laughter, he remembered that kid.

"You mean the kid that told America that he wasn't really a hero?!" Russia started to chuckle, "that kid had more guts than anything on the planet, no one tells America that he isn't a hero, not even an American!" Canada was gasping for air and trying not to drop the bench he was carrying onto his toe.

"Da, he was a very interesting kid-"

Russia was about to continue before America came in, Canada and Russia shared a smirk before carrying the bench out of the closet, leaving America standing there like WTF just happened.

"Did I interrupt something?" America's voice echoed into the hall, he was met with nothing but a few muffled chuckles and chose to just grab some boards and continue to work.

(Somewhere else)

"Ve~ Germany! Germany! Try this!"

Germany sighed as he was attacked by the Italian who was holding a plate of pasta-(of course)- Germany had told Italy to many times that he can't just cook pasta, which is why he let France, Spain, and Romano into the kitchen so that the kids could eat something other than pasta.

Germany was working with Japan, Hungary, and surprisingly Prussia and Belarus on where everything was going to go, Germany could tell that Prussia was keeping his eyes on Belarus and that Belarus was super exciting about tomorrow, Belarus loved kids and was going to be the tour guide so that no one could get lost.

"Go get someone else to try it Italy, I am busy" Germany said without even looking at him, he was watching Prussia try to get passed Hungary so that he could help Belarus carry a few boxes that were stacked onto one another.

"Prussia, go help Belarus" Germany said in a booming voice, Hungary looked at him shocked and Prussia gave him a look full of gratitude as Prussia finally had a reason to talk to Belarus. Germany hid a smile behind his hand and he thought he heard Japan try to muffle some chuckles.

Italy had left a minute ago to try and forced his pasta onto someone else, _'it seems brother has finally found someone he likes' _Germany thought turning to Japan to see him taking pictures of Prussia and Belarus.

"I though you liked that yaoi thing?"Germany raised a questioning brow.

"I still do but... Prussia and Belarus make a cute couple" Japan said, "and it makes Hungary jealous" he quietly added. Germany smirked, Japan had always loved it when someone got jealous.

"She waited to long" Germany merely said watching Hungary fume with jealousy. It was funny really, he remembered the day Prussia asked Hungary out and Hungary had flatly refused him.

"She was just trying to make herself believe that she was in love with Austria but it is clear that Austria loves Switzerland" Japan continued, Germany nodded in agreement when Italy came back without his pasta.

"I think Canada and Russia are going to get together doitsu" Italy said with one of his rare smirks and motioning his head to Canada and Russia carrying another bench in, both smiling mischievously. Germany and Japan turned their heads to the couple, " they make a fine couple but America may get in the way" Japan said snapping some pictures.

Germany just shook his head and wished them silently good luck.

(Somewhere else, again)

"Hey tomato bastard, wine bastard, I think Canada and Russia our going to get together" Romano said to France and Spain who were still in the kitchen. France was pulling some treats out of the oven and Spain was putting frosting on some cupcakes.

"How do you know that Romano?" Spain asked as France set down the treats so they could cool off. Romano simply stood and held open the door, motioning for them to look out. They did and saw Canada and Russia laughing together.

"Oh my baby has grown up~" France said as his perverted smirk came out, "I hope America doesn't get in the way" Spain said going back to the pastries. Romano and France merely nodded, knowing America he would probably try to _'save'_ Canada and that would probably lead to a disaster.

"Romano could you please take these pastries to Germany to ask where they would go?" France asked and when Romano nodded mumbling something about wine and bastard left France slunk up to Spain.

"I think you and Romano should get together" He said seriously, Spain had finished the cupcakes and was now putting decorations on top.

"When are you going to ask him?" France asked helping Spain with the decorations, "I don't know" Spain said very quickly because Romano came back in.

"Honhonhonhon I can't wait for tomorrow! All the excitement is killing me!" France covering up their conversation. Romano looked at them questioningly but said nothing. They all grabbed some plates of pastries and headed out the door to the table where Germany told them to put the pastries.

They got almost everything done- England had the rest of the decorations- and decided to call it a night. Saying goodnight everyone went back to the hotel England had set them up in and went to bed, filled with excitement for tomorrow.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I hope you liked it! Oh and about the chapter title, it means that I am setting up the characters I like together together. Ex: Russia and Canada, Spain and Romano, Austria and Switzerland, and Prussia and Belarus. Those are all the characters I have together so far and they may change. And May Hetalia live on!**


	4. Brothers and an Angry American

(With England)

_'Okay vases check, expensive china check, breakable merchandise check, bedrooms clean check, okay everything is ready for my brother' _England had just finished putting away all the breakable and expensive things away. He had cut him self while trying to pick up a vase, the vase wasn't broken but the skin on Arthur's arm would take a while to heal.

England had changed out of his green military uniform and traded it in for a pair of brown pants and a white button up shirt.

_Ding dong_

England sighed and went to the door, he opened it and saw Wales standing calmly by the door, Ireland pulling something out of the car, Scotland smirking down at him, and Northern Ireland climbing out of the car.

England opened the door wider and motioned them in, "please come in" was all he needed to say for them to come in, he would not waste time pretending to be nice.

"Did ye miss us Artie?" Scotland asked with his smirk growing. England gave him a the 'seriously' look. His brothers came in and they all calmly took a second to look at the place, Northern Ireland and Ireland were looking at England up and down when they caught sight of the bandage.

"What happen there" Ireland's gruff voice rang out as he pointed to England's arm, now all the brothers were looking at him. England looked at the bandage and looked back at them before speaking.

"I tripped while carrying a vase" the brothers didn't look like they believed him but he simply shrugged and headed towards the stairs, "you know where your rooms are, don't mess them up."

They heard a door shut quietly and they all looked to each other.

" That was weird" Northern Ireland spoke what was on all their minds, Wales merely nodded and everyone went their separate ways. "He should open more curtains in this damn place" Scotland mumbled, almost tripping over the rug on the floor, the only light in the building seemed to be the candles.

CRASH

Everyone jumped, Scotland was the first one to react, he jumped up and ran to England's room, everyone after a moment finally followed suit. Scotland being as he was simply didn't touch the door handle and just kicked the door open.

The door being kicked open was followed by a small squeak, England was sitting in the middle of the room next to a few boxes. "Bloody hell! You guys scared me!" England peered past his siblings to the broken down door.

"God dammit Scotland! What did I say about kicking down doors?! Just use the door knob!" England said putting on a little pout as Scotland smirked and Northern Ireland tried to muffle a laugh

Scotland simply shrugged, "um, Artie? You kinda are covered in feathers if you haven't notice" Wales said quietly though you could see a small smile forming.

England was sitting on the floor, pouting and covered in white, green, red, and orange feathers with a few diamonds scattered here or there, the boxes were spread around him and a few clothes hung on his arms, there were some needles and thread by his feet and some bells by his hand with some rose petals stuck to his hair. To put it simple, he looked absolutely adorable!

Northern Ireland finally laughed, followed by Ireland with Wales and Scotland chuckling. England glared at them, he was just trying to get the decorations for the 7th graders tomorrow off the shelf when he lost his balance and fell with all the boxes on his arms.

"Are you guys coming to the 7th grade meeting tomorrow?" England finally asked after everyone stopped laughing and he had gotten off of the floor and started to pick of feathers and rose petals.

"Yea, I hope there's another kid like that kid last year, remember him?" Wales asked this time, everyone remembered that kid.

_-Flashback-_

"_The hero has arrived!" America yelled as he busted the door opened the door and looked at all the kids._

"_Be quiet git!" England yelled/whispered to him as all the kids turned their heads to look at him, they all looked unimpressed with America. "You are soooo not a hero" a kid mumbled._

_England and all the nations stopped, some of them trying to hide a nervous chuckle, England had went next to Russia, signaling the man to listen to him._

"_You grab his left arm, I'll grab his right?" England whispered and Russia nodded, telling America that he was not a hero was like telling Canada that hockey was not a sport and Russia has delt with an angry Canadian before, let's just say that he ran faster than when Belarus was chasing him, when Belarus saw Canada **she **had run the other way, that's pretty impressive._

_Russia and England went to America's side, ready to grab him if he jumped. " What was that dude?" America asked, his voice sinking low and making the nations shiver, "I'll get you!" America jumped forward and England and Russia grabbed him just before he got to the kid._

"_Canada, Belarus, Prussia! Get the kids away from here! Now!" England yelled as the said nations pulled all of the kids out of the room. " Wales! Scotland help us! Italy!, Spain!, France!, Japan! Block the door to make sure he doesn't get out!" England yelled, Canada had came back in and was helping them restrain America._

"_Calm down you dolt!" England yelled, America was no where near calm, all the nations were panicking, an angry American was not a good one. Finally he stopped struggling, the nations holding him loosened their grip but didn't let go just in case he was faking calmness._

"_LET GO!" America had flung his arm, it hit England in the face and England slammed into the door and everyone stopped except America who was still struggling. _

"_Angleterre!?" France ran to England who had blood dripping down his nose. England got up and moved to Hungary, "may I please use your frying pan?" he asked quietly, Hungary nodded slowly and handed it over to him._

_England's eyes were glowing and his blonde hair seemed to move with a small breeze that came. The blood on his face wasn't helping his pissed off image, he looked like Satin himself got mad. England walking behind the still restrained American and lifted the weapon high._

"_You will forgive me I hope" was all England said before bringing the pan down onto America's head, it made a nasty crunch and America slumped to the ground.  
_

_-End of Flashback-_

They all shivered at the thought, "I can still feel the pain in my nose," that broke the silence and they were all laughing quietly.

"You guys should go to bed, we haft to be at the building early to set up these decorations" England merely said after picking up all the decorations off the floor and himself. They merely nodded and offered each other a small good night before they all left, heading to bed with thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

May Hetalia live on!


	5. We need to talk

"Scotland! Wales!Ireland's! Wake up!" England had run into all their rooms and dragged the covers off of them. Now sitting at the kitchen table with some very grumpy siblings England went to put the decorations in the car.

"Englandddddddd, it's 5 in the morning" Northern Ireland whined, England poked his head in the door with a _'do you think I care?' _look and Northern Ireland sulked more. Scotland just grunted when Ireland ran into him and cursed. Wales just got dressed knowing England wasn't going to let them go back to bed.

England had finally ushered all of his siblings into the car and drove to the meeting building. Only Germany, Canada, and Russia were there already. England gave them a short nod before helping to set up the rest of the decorations.

When the rest of the world showed up no one bothered to mention what had happen at the last world meeting, deciding it would be for the best to let his behavior pass.

The room was set up and no doubt the children would be coming any minute. England slinked away from all the nations into the garden, _"they won't need me anyways" _he kept telling himself, sitting against one of the trees in the garden.

(With Other Nations)

"Man England ditched us again! That's sooooo not cool dude" America said, crossing his arms and glaring at England's stand. "He always does this America" France stated simply, even though England was a gentlemen he always tried to disappear when this time came around.

"That's no surprise aru! We did tease him last year about how no kid wanted to learn about his history" China said quietly, the rest of the nations silently agreed, it was after they had calmed America down.

_-Flashback-_

_America had finally woken back up and was calm enough for them to let the kids back in, England just sat at his stand and waited for some kid to come up, they were everywhere but England._

_England just sighed and took out one of his books that appeared out of no where, this happened every year. England understood why, who would want to learn about a small rainy island anyway? That's right, no one._

"_Dude! No one wanted to learn about England! That's so sad" America's obnoxious laugh ran through out the building when the kids left. Everyone turned their head to England, who had yet to lift his head from his book. _

"_I wonder why aru? England has bunch of history" China whispered to the rest of the Asian countries. " It's probably cause I'm at the top of the world now!" America said and only Canada had noticed England tense up. _

_Canada stepped up behind England and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and saying quietly that America didn't mean it. England just nodded and watched the group of nations surrounding America._

_-End Flashback-_

The room of nations still felt bad about that, they didn't mean it but also didn't realize it would hurt him until he had disappeared from the room.

Belarus walked in, "they are here" She said simply said, leading the kids behind her into the room, the room cheered up and greeted the kids that started coming into the room. Most of the kids went to America but there were a lot around the others to.

The kids went by quickly today, luckily there were no mishaps or as Russia likes to call them, 'interesting kids' which caused him to pout. The group was smaller this year, only about 100 kids.

The nations finished early and when the last kid left England walzts in. No one questioned where he went, knowing he wouldn't answer.

Scotland pulled his siblings back, "we need to talk to England" the others didn't say anything, they knew he was right. England thought that they didn't like him, the other nations also thought that because of England's childhood.

They all separated to help clean up.

England eyed his brothers, it was never a good thing if they talked together alone, _"most likely planning how their going to bully me when we get home" _ England thought. He knew not to interfere when they grouped together, he figured out the hard way last year when they were celebrating Ireland's birthday without him.

_-Flashback-_

_*Knock knock*_

_England stood in front of Ireland's door in the snow. It was his birthday and he had tried to call but got no answer. He knew why he wasn't invited to the birthday party, his siblings hated him, especially Ireland but here he was, standing in the cold on Ireland's door step._

_England glanced down at the two presents he held, he hadn't been able to give Ireland his present last year and was going to try and give it to him today._

_The door opened and England looked up to see Scotland and his other siblings, he was about to say something when a book slammed into his face and some hot liquid was dumped and hit his arm. He had turned around and ran._

_England got to his car and slinked onto his car's floorboard, slowly shaking at the pain. He looked around and noticed he only had one present in his hand. England slowly got out of his car, glancing around the corner to check if his brother's were there. _

_He started looking for the present he lost, he knew he had dropped it and just hoped that it wasn't broken._

_He saw it and reached for it when his hand collided with another, he looked up to see Northern Ireland. They both froze, England could hear his other brothers voices calling Northern Ireland, asking where he was. _

_England shoved the two presents into his brothers hands as Scotland, Wales, and Ireland turned the corner._

"_Give it to him for me" England said before turning around and running. Northern Ireland just stared at the gifts in his hand as Wales shook his shoulder and pulled him inside. The older brothers just watched as Northern Ireland handed Ireland the gifts._

_Ireland looked at him and sighed, opening the first gift. It was a handmade flute made out of a bamboo branch with carvings of shamrocks and leprechauns on the side. Ireland stared at it in shock, rubbing his fingers across the carvings before setting it down gently to unwrap the other one._

_The gift fell to the floor where all the other brothers could see it. Their eyes widened in shock._

_It was a painting of all of them smiling together and having fun, Ireland was playing the flute, Northern Ireland in Scotland's lap Wales was singing, Scotland was sitting next to their mother while England was in their mothers lap. All happy and smiling._

_The brothers looked at each other, their eyes filled with guilt at making England run away._

_-End Flashback-_

England of course didn't know that Ireland had opened the gift, he assumed he had thrown them out rendering them useless without even looking at them.

Scotland drove them home, after somehow getting the keys from England's pocket and England giving him a strange looks when he said he would drive.

When they got into England's driveway Scotland stopped the car but no one moved to get out. England was in the middle seat in the back and didn't want to climb over his siblings so he waited.

"Are we going to get out?" he asked getting frustrated, all different shades of green eyes turned to him and he suddenly felt self conscious.

"We need to talk"

* * *

All right people, I have changed my mind! I will continue this story the best I can even though it is horrible and rushed please bear with me.

May Hetalia live on!


	6. Oh dear?

_Last time:_

"_Are we going to get out?" he asked getting frustrated, all different shades of green eyes turned to him and he suddenly felt self conscious._

"_We need to talk"_

_End_

England just calmly stared at his brother despite the rising panic, he started thinking of all his options.

"_Okay A) I could just see what they want to talk about, no it is probably bad uh.. B) I could just fake illness, no no no my brothers are too smart for that, C) I could just run, yep that'll do, I just have to wait for them to get out, okay here goes nothing"_

England just nodded and got out when Northern Ireland moved. The second his foot touched the floor he was gone, he heard his brother cursing as they started following, or trying to.

This was England's city so he knew every corner and every hiding place. He ignored the bystanders looks and chanced a glance behind him.

In the distance he could see Wales glaring, Ireland yelling curses, Northern Ireland was chasing him, and Scotland for once looked very shocked.

It didn't take England long to lose Northern Ireland. He had hailed a taxi and was now on his way to the airport. He hadn't decided where he was going, all he knew was it had to be somewhere away from where he was.

Paying the taxi driver he sat on one of the benches in front of the airport, thinking.

"_Okay, knowing my brothers they are probably going to contact France or America and ask around, maybe I could hide somewhere, no to do that I would need to change forms"_

England kept thinking before something came to him, "Yes! That's it!" England jumped up, scaring a poor old lady walking in front of him. He apologised to her before running into the airport.

He was going to Romania.

(3 hours and 6 minutes later)

England, jet lagged and exhausted, knocked on Romania's door and all but collapsed into his arms when he opened the door.

"Sorry about the unexpected drop in but I was wondering if I could use your basement" England looked at Romania and Romania nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Romania asked, taking in the blonde hair and emerald eyes of the petite man, leading him into the basement and watching as he drew his magic circle on the ground with the chalk.

"I need to change my form" Romania blinked, then blinked again. "W-what?" He said, he liked the person England was now, he knew a lot of other nations like England too.

"Can you help me?" England looked at him, his green eyes shining and his head tilted Romania knew he wouldn't ever turn him down like that.

Romania blushed and nodded, England thanked him and stood in the circle.

"I don't know what it is going to do honestly, it could turn you into an animal or maybe a female(hint hint) are you sure you want to do this?" Romania asked one more time, England just looked at him sadly and nodded.

Romania sighed and started chanting, praying in his head that his dear friend will not get hurt.

The circle glowed and the words echoed among the walls. The light surrounded England and Romania had to look away because of how bright it was.

"England!" Romania screamed his name and fled the basement, quickly calling Norway and yelling into the phone for him to get over there quickly.

Once Norway heard England's name he had hung up and ditched Denmark, snapping his fingers and transporting to Romania's sofa.

"Romania what happened?" Norway asked, Romania was pacing, and that was not a good thing.

"I shouldn't have listened to him! Argh! I am so stupid!" Romania kicked one of the chairs in his living room, not caring that it smashed into the other wall and knocking down a vase of dogwoods.

Norway sighed, "Romania what happened!" Raising his voice enough for Romania to sit down in another chair.

"England came over and asked for me to change his form, I complied, god I am so stupid! He is probably lying in the basement hurt worse" Romania kept rambling until Norway slapped him.

"Stop it, you're hyperventilating, vampires don't hyperventilate" Norway snapped at him.

Romania took a deep breath and nodded, leading him into the basement, the door creaked open.

Both held their breath as they saw England on the floor, knocked out. He looked different, more…feminine?

* * *

**Sorry it is sooo short but I will try to make the next one longer, I already have a bunch of Ideas! It's like the world turned around and slapped me to get my creativity going! May Hetalia live on!**


	7. This is a problem

_Last time:_

_Both held their breath as they saw England on the floor, knocked out. He looked different, more…. feminine?_

_End_

They both stared shocked and blushing furiously at the young and naked female on the floor, still unconscious.

Romania turned his head to Norway, still blushing. "I think the spell turned him into a girl" Norway gave him a no-dip Sherlock look and took his cloak.

Doing his best to not stare he covered the girl and picked her up and they all went up stairs, Romania showed Norway to the guest bedroom, letting him lay the girl on the bed.

"Okay, I will stay the night if that is okay with you?" Romania just nodded, "I think that's best" he said, they both looked at the new England.

She (From here on out I will be saying she) had blonde hair that went to her lower back, it looked soft to touch. She had rosy cheeks and a small nose, her eyes looked larger and her face more round. She still had her pale skin and small figure all though the curves could rightfully rival Ukraine's,(they both blushed at the thought).

"When does the spell wear off?" Norway asked, finally able to pull his eyes away from England.

"I think in about a month, or a week, or maybe a year, it could wear off any time really" Romania answered, they both turned their attention to England as she started to wake up.

England opened her eye's and showed them a pair of the most prettiest, green eyes that they had ever seen.

She blinked and opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She tried again and again until finally they snapped out of it when she started to look like she was panicking.

"She can't talk, it is probably a side effect that will wear off in a couple of days" Romania rubbed the back of the panicking female.

"Why is she panicking?" Romania looked to Norway. "Well wouldn't you panic if one day you woke up and you suddenly couldn't speak?" Norway asked him and Romania nodded.

England calmed down and started doing sign language. Norway was the only one who understood what she was saying, Norway shooed Romania and told him to go find some clothes for their dear friend.

_-What happened- _she signed, looking to Norway for an answer but realising she was naked and covered herself back up.

_-The spell Romania cast worked and now you are a girl, it could last a long time and there is another world meeting tomorrow, we also need to get you clothes. Are you okay?- _Norway signed back, searching her eyes for an answer.

_-I am fine-_ She answered and he knew she was lying but didn't press it, he knew that England was more secretive than him but sometimes England worried him.

Norway nodded, _-tomorrow you can come to the world meeting and we will just say that you are filling in for England and that he is on vacation- _Norway's signed back to her. England nodded and laid back a little.

* * *

**I know some people are mad because I turned England into a girl... But really that was the plan, it's five in the morning, and I am going to say this as nicely as I can... Please bugger off. As for anyone else, Hope you Enjoyed! May Hetalia live on!  
**


End file.
